Perfect Love
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura are together. So are Inuyasha/Kagome, and Miroku/Sango. Rating may change later to M depending on what my imagination comes up with. But for now it stays at T.
1. Finding Each Other

**Perfect Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding Each Other**

**This is my first Inuyasha story so I hope you like it.**

**Inuyasha: GirlyGirl68 does not own and InuYasha or the characters.**

**Kagome: ON WITH THE FIC!**

It is a warm and beautiful day in the Feudal Era. Naraku has been defeated, Kagura has her heart back in her body, and she is now free to do whatever she wants.

Pretty soon she sees the one she has been searching for.

"Hey Sesshomaru! I just wanted to thank you for defeating Naraku. I also have something for you."

"You're welcome and what did you want to give me?"

"This." Kagura says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"You insolent demon! How dare you kiss Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says.

Sesshomaru grabs Kagura's waist and kisses her on the lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing m…"

"Shh Master Jaken. Don't disturb him." Rin says as she puts her hand over Jaken's mouth to keep him from talking.

Sesshomaru and Kagura finally pull away from each other.

"Wow Sesshomaru. I didn't know you liked me so much."

"I always have. Ever since the first time I saw you. But as long as you were under Naraku's control, there was no way for me to be with you."

"Well he's gone thank's to you." Kagura says as she kisses Sesshomaru on the lips.

They had both longed to do this, and it felt so good to do it now.

"Awww aren't they just the cutest together, Master Jaken?"

"Well if Lord Sesshomaru is happy, then so am I."

Meanwhile at Kaede's village, Inuyasha and the gang are just hanging out. Miroku and Sango's twin girls are playing with Inuyasha's ears, and Kagome is just laughing at her husband. Then all of the sudden Inuyasha sits up straight.

"What is it baby?"

"These scents are so familiar."

"Whose are they?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagura."

"Let's go see what's up."

"Are you sure you will be okay in your condition?"

"Oh I'll be fine." Kagome says as she gets on Inuyasha's back.

They soon get to the spot where Sesshomaru and Kagura are making out. What they see horrifies them. (Well at least Inuyasha.)

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh Inuyasha it's you."

"Shall I get rid of them my love?"

"That's okay dear, I'll do it."

Sesshomaru then lunges at Kagome, but Inuyasha grabs her and they head back to the village.

**Well how did you like it?**

**I thought it was really good.**

**Oh and if you wanna know about Kagome's condition you must review. And like I said at the start of the story, if you want me to keep going lots of people must review.**

**So Review or this story stays a one shot.**


	2. It's A Girl!

Perfect Love

Chapter 2

It's A Girl!

GirlyGirl68: Ok so I know it's been a long while since I've updated this story, but I finally figured out what I'm going to do for this chapter. So the last chapter was mainly between Sesshomaru and Kagura. And in case you need it, here's a recap of chapter 1. Kagura and Sesshomaru found each other and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Also we found out that Miroku and Sango are married and have twin daughters. Inuyasha and Kagome are also married, and Kagome has a "condition."

Shippo: GirlyGirl68 does not own any Inuyasha, however she does own the names of the kids.

Kikyo: ON WITH THE FIC!

It's a beautiful sunny day in the Feudal Era of Japan. Inuyasha and Miroku are out fighting demons, when all of a sudden Inuyasha hears someone scream his name.

"INUYASHA!"

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Kagome is in labor right now and she needs you. Wait where did he go?"

"He left after Kagome."

"Well don't just stand there! Come on Miroku!"

"Alright."

Back at Kaede's hut

"Breathe Kagome breathe." Shippo instructs.

"I AM BREATHING STUPID!"

"Calm down Kagome. Ye just focus on your breathing."

"Okay Kaede."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screams as he bursts into the hut. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome its me."

"SIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Kagome, ye need to calm down."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE SIT COMMANDS?"

"Inuyasha ye need not upset Lady Kagome while she's giving birth. She's just in pain right now."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ye can hold her hand."

"Fine."

"Push Kagome." Shippo tells her.

"I AM!"

"Okay, ye just need one more big push."

"UNNNAHHH!"

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

"Very good Kagome."

Kaede gets a warm washcloth and carefully cleans the baby off. Then cuts the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations Kagome. It's a beautiful baby girl." Kaede informs her.

The baby is about six inches long and weighs around three pounds. She has eyes that are as blue as the sky, her hair is two colors, it is as black as night, and white as snow. She also has dog ears like Inuyasha, except the one on the right is black, and the one on the left is white. Her nails are fairly long as well. And just like her father she has been born on the first of the month. This means that there will be a new moon tonight.

"She's beautiful Kagome. What are you gonna name her?" Shippo asks.

" I was thinking Anna Chika Izayoi. What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I think it's perfect." Inuyasha says as he kisses Kagome on the lips.

"Hey everybody! We're back!" Sango shouts.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi girls. Were you good while we were gone?"

"Yes Mommy we were."

"Good. Now go tackle Daddy."

"DADDY!"

"Hi Emi. Hi Eri."

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Do you wanna see her?"

"Oh it's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! She is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Miroku, bring the girls in to see."

"Yes dear."

"She's so tiny and wrinkly." Eri says.

"Well of course she is. You two used to look like that as well you know."

"We did not Daddy." Emi says.

"Yes you did sweetie. Now let Daddy see the baby."

"Oh Kagome she is truly gorgeous."

"Thank you Miroku."

"Okay. Ye all need to leave. Kagome needs her sleep."

"Come on Emi, Eri."

"Oh but Daddy we don't wanna go."

"Emi Hana Heisuke and Eri Hanayo Heisuke listen to your father."

"Come on girls, it's time for your nap."

"Alright Daddy."

"Rest well you two. You're gonna need it." Sango whispers as she leaves.

"I love you so much Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

Kagome lays her head on Inuyasha's chest and falls asleep with Anna in her arms. Inuyasha puts his arm around his wife and daughter before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

TBC

GirlyGirl68: Ok I hope you all liked the second chapter of this story. Sorry it took me so long to post it. I meant to be done with this chapter sooner.

Jaken: Just finish it so you can get back to Lord Sesshomaru.

GirlyGirl68: Jaken be quiet. Anyway here is a glossary of the names that I had in here.

Glossary:

Emi= Blessed With Beauty.

Hana= Flower; Favorite.

Eri= My Protector; My Awake One.

Hanayo= World Of Flowers.

Anna= Grace; Favor.

Chika= A Thousand Summers.

GirlyGirl68: Oh and Miroku's last name was never mentioned in the show, so I just gave him one. And Izayoi is the name of Inuyasha's mother, however I could not find the meaning of it. So if anyone should happen to know the meaning, please tell me.

Review or I will make you lick the street.


End file.
